


Teamwork

by Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Military structure, War, the quiet moments, understanding commanding officers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr/pseuds/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little, quiet moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

He looked over and their hips were touching. Optimus paused and tilted his head slightly, watching the way his second and third in command were working.

Jazz and Prowl were sitting at the meeting table, pads spread before them. Both helmets were bent over the same pad, gently brushing against one another every now and again. Jazz reached across and picked up a pad, drawing his fingers gently along Prowl's arm, causing Prowl to shake his head very slightly ... and smile.

Optimus wasn't surprised at the touch, really. Jazz was one of the most tactile mechs he had ever come across, picking up and running his fingers over things most mechs would simply examine with their optic sensors. But for Prowl to react as he had ...

Prowl nodded to something Jazz had murmured, pointing to a pad that was closer to Jazz than to him. When Jazz handed the pad over, Prowl absently touched his hand in an affectionate manner, causing one of Optimus' optic ridges to raise. Prowl, after all, was not tactile.

Something had changed.

He cleared his vocalizer and Prowl instantly sat up straight, an inch of space between himself and Jazz. Jazz sat back and lounged in his chair, his grin relaxed and smug, as always, before launching into an energetic explanation of the work they'd done while Optimus had been gone. The saboteur jumped to his feet to pace as he talked, Optimus and Prowl watching.

Many meetings later, it happened again. This time, however, it was far more blatant. Neither mech was aware that Optimus was standing in the doorway; they were entirely involved in each other, Jazz kneeling at Prowl's side. One of his hands was on Prowl's recently repaired knee, the other on his waist.

"C'mon," he was saying softly, "Prowl, please."

"A bit of discomfort is not impo--"

"Prowl, this is _more_ than just a bit of discomfort! You can't walk!"

"Jazz."

The single word corralled Jazz in a way that Optimus hadn't seen before. He stayed where he was, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ratchet will be here in a few moments, after the meeting I will request him to look at my knee. It is nothing. After all, I do not think best on my feet as you do."

"I don't like it," Jazz protested softly, his hand tightening on Prowl's leg. "Somethin' could be seriously wrong."

Prowl covered Jazz's hands with his own and opened his mouth to say something before he paused to turn his head and look directly up at Optimus. Jazz followed his look and instantly his hands were in a far less intimate position.

"Prowl," Optimus said, striding into the room, "if you are damaged, you should be in the med bay."

Both mechs gazed at him, but Prowl recovered first. "I am perfectly capable of doing my job--"

"But this is a distraction," Optimus countered, "as soon as Ratchet gets here, I will have him look you over. Jazz, if you would take your seat, please."

"Yessir," Jazz said, jumping up and settling into his seat with a hidden and startled look toward Prowl. _How long was he there?_ The glance seemed to ask.

 _I don't know,_ Prowl's gaze replied. _He doesn't seem upset._

Optimus watched quietly as they communicated through subtle body language and glances. It was unconventional, but they were the best officers the Autobot Army had seen in a long time. It was against military law, but who was he to begrudge them what sanity they could find in the war that had swallowed lives for millions of years? True...it posed a danger. If one of them was killed he would most likely lose both. But that was a risk he was willing to take.

Adaptability had gotten them this far, after all. Some rules, he knew, needed to be broken in order for lives to be saved. With a subtle gesture, he caught their attention.

 _I'm trusting you_ , his look said as Ratchet entered to growl over the state of Prowl's knee. Both mechs nodded slowly in return.

_Trust well founded._


End file.
